


gross

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, I hate myself, Kaijun, M/M, Male Lactating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, don‘t read this if u are easily grossed out isk, i blame my twitter moots, i don‘t fucking know what this is, i don‘t know what to say, kai just helps yeonjun, kai sucks on yeonjun‘s nipples, lactating choi yeonjun, moots if you read this i hate u, oh my god where do i start, please don‘t make fun of me, sorry subscribers this is probably disappointing, that‘s it, txt smut, yeonjun‘s tiddies, yeonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whenever Huening Kai woke up in the middle of the night he‘d go to the kitchen and drink a glass of milk.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	gross

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for making this

The kitchen floor felt freezing cold on his feet. Huening Kai woke up in the middle of the night, which was in fact a common occurrence. He was used to it. He had never been a heavy sleeper. So he knew what he had to do in order to fall back asleep faster.

He took a glass from the counter and a pack of milk out of the fridge. A glass of milk helped most of the time. It seemed kind of childish, something a kid would do, perhaps? Believing his parents whenever they’d say there’s nothing a glass of milk couldn’t fix. Now he thought they might’ve just lured him into being more “healthy” even though it probably wasn’t so healthy to drink a glass of milk at 3am in the morning. 

Whatever. As long as it helped. The other members always found it adorable whenever Kai would wake up with dried milk stains above his upper lip. Sometimes his roommate Taehyun would notice while he was still asleep and wipe it away with a wet tissue - then pretend it never happened. And the maknae never bothered to check his face before going back to bed. 

Some nights, when Kai got up and drank a glass of milk, he’d sneak into Soobin’s bed. He knew his hyung wouldn’t mind, so he did it whenever he felt like it. But Soobin would wake up and complain about the milk stains on the back of his pajamas, on his shoulder or eventually even on his neck.  _ It’s kind of gross _ , he’d say. Kai didn’t take it personal and he promised to be  _ less gross _ in the future. 

Huening Kai was standing in the dark kitchen now, unbothered to switch on the lights. He’d be back in bed in a few minutes anyway.

Actually, he wanted to join Soobin in his bed again. It was cold. And Soobin was always warm. He grinned a little to himself, looking forward to spend the rest of the night with his hyung. 

After finishing the milk he puts the glass into the sink and starts tip toeing back to their rooms. Yeonjun’s door stood open. He usually closed his door at night. Why was his door open? 

Kai threw those thoughts away. Maybe he just forgot to close the door. It happens. Kai wasn’t going to peep into Yeonjun’s room - no, he would never do that. Suddenly, the maknae remembered his promise to Soobin. He had to clean up before going to bed. 

So his next destination was the bathroom, the door also half opened. Seriously, who kept leaving the doors open? The maknae slowly pushed the cold wood forward while flicking on the light - only to flinch at the way Yeonjun was standing by the sink, eyes wide and fixated on Huening Kai. 

The younger tried to understand the situation: his hyung was leaning against the sink, shirtless, lots of scrunched up balls of toilet paper around it, his phone in his hand and his nipples looking more red and swollen than usual. It was hard to see at the sudden change of lighting but…was there something dripping down his chest? 

Yeonjun didn’t know how long the younger had eyed him now, but his heart was thumping fast and his cheeks were definitely red by now. Why did he have to walk in on him now? Why  _ now _ out of all times!? How the hell was he going to explain—

“Hyung, what are you doing?” the younger finally managed to ask, his voice low and faint. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to keep quiet in favour of their sleeping roommates or if the awkward situation had left him almost speechless. 

“Nothing,” Yeonjun answered, automatically, and he realized how stupid that must’ve sound: him doing  _ nothing _ at 3am in the bathroom. 

“Are you okay, hyung?”

“I,” he started, trying to come up with an excuse, a lie, anything that could cover him up right now. But he didn’t see the point in lying. He had no excuse and the members would’ve found out sooner or later anyway. He might as well just tell Huening Kai the truth. Maybe getting the burden off his chest might help him deal with it. 

“Don’t laugh at me, okay?” Yeonjun asked. Kai had to hold back a giggle.

“Why?” 

“Just, don’t! It’s embarrassing, so don’t laugh and don’t tell anyone,” the older continued and Huening’s eager nod gave him the signal to keep talking.

“Look, I don’t know why this is happening to me - it’s happened a few times now and I don’t know how to stop it so I looked it up online but it’s so hard finding anything decent—“

“Wait, hyung, what are you talking about?”

“There’s…. uh… There’s something coming out of…m-my nipples,” he mumbled, just loud enough for Kai to hear what he was saying. It took a moment for the younger to realize his hyung’s words; and just as he let his gaze fall on Yeonjun’s chest again a drop of white liquid was coming out of one of his swollen red nipples.

“Stop staring for fucks sake!” the older cursed, almost letting his voice raise just a little too much. The younger had never seen Yeonjun’s face so red before. Kai apologized quickly. He didn’t mean to stare. He couldn’t help it. But when Kai took a closer look he had an idea what that liquid might be. 

“Do you think that’s milk?” the maknae asks, tone as innocent as ever. It hit Yeonjun like a lightning bolt through his entire body. Milk? Coming out of him? How was that even possible? He didn’t want to believe it. 

“I don’t think so, Huening-ah. It might be something else… I might be sick or something,” he said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was tired. He just wanted his nipples to stop dripping so he could go back to bed. 

“Did you try it?”

“What?”

“Did you try it? Does it taste like milk?”

“Huening Kai… What the fuck? Ew, why would I do that?” 

“Want me to try it?”

“Have you lost your mind?” 

“Hyung, you know I like milk a lot. I don’t think it’s gross or weird and I’d be able to tell if it’s milk or not,” the younger explains, leaving Yeonjun in disbelief. Did he get that right? Did Huening Kai just offer to… taste his milk? 

No, wait, more importantly: why did Yeonjun consider his offer. There was a million things wrong with what the younger just had proposed - why was he considering it? 

“Please,” Kai asked, taking careful steps towards his hyung. No. Not the puppy eyes. Yeonjun couldn’t stand that desperate begging look on Huening’s face whenever he’d use his puppy eyes to get what he wanted. It was not fair. Yeonjun was weak for his youngest dongsaeng, no question. He sighed. What the fuck was he doing? 

Didn’t matter. It was just the two of them, no one else would find out right? Yeonjun felt like he was making a big mistake - but his mind wasn’t functioning at its full capacity in the middle of the night. Surely, they’ll both wake up tomorrow and pretend that nothing ever happened.

“Okay, fine. But just a little,” the older agreed and a cheeky smile flashed across Huening Kai’s face. Why was he so eager to taste Yeonjun? 

Then the younger came closer, leaning down ‘cause he was slightly taller than Yeonjun, and his breath hovered over Yeonjun’s left nipple. He tensed up - nervous - what was it going to feel like? He had been trying to stimulate his nipples before but he never had a tongue on them. He just hoped he’d be able to control himself. 

“I’ll start now, hyung,” Huening announced before carefully pressing his tongue under Yeonjun’s nipple and slowly letting it draw circles around it, trying to get as much liquid on his tongue as possible before pulling away. 

Meanwhile Yeonjun felt like he ascended to heaven. He threw his head back, uncontrolled, and let out a breathy noise. Almost a moan. Fuck, it felt good. Better than he imagined. Kai’s tongue was so hot and wet - he could feel every detail of the short contact they had. His nipples were extremely sensitive, slightly hurting whenever he’d touch them with his own fingers. But Kai’s tongue didn’t hurt. 

He wanted more, but they shouldn’t go any further. Kai got what he wanted. They should go to bed. Forget about it. Work hard tomorrow. 

But Kai looked Yeonjun in the eyes and said: “It wasn’t enough. I can’t taste it.” and Yeonjun swore he could see the corner of his mouth flinch a little. Was Kai lying? It was hard to tell, but Yeonjun’s thoughts were washed away when Kai cupped his nipple with his lips without asking for permission. 

Okay,  _ fuck _ . This felt different. Yeonjun had to cover his mouth with his hand, scared to let out noises he can’t hold back anymore. He shuddered. Did Kai just suck on his nipple? He could feel more milk coming out of him when he did it again. 

Then it stopped. Kai had pulled away. He swallowed as he looked at Yeonjun. Did he just…? 

“It tastes like milk but... better,” the younger explained. It tasted sweeter, somehow. Just a little bit though. And it was warm. Reminded him of the hot chocolates he’d have with his members in winter whenever they’d arrive at home from a busy day. But Yeonjun couldn‘t say a word for a while. 

So it really was milk. Milk was coming out of his chest. What was that fancy word he read in an article earlier again? Lac..tate? Or something like that? Anyway, the stinging pain on the left side of Yeonjun’s chest started to return. It felt less painful when Kai sucked on it, the older had to admit. It felt so good - he never felt anything like that ever before. 

“Huening-ah?”

“Yes, hyung?”

The older pressed his teeth into his bottom lip. Fuck, he was so embarrassed right now. Would he even have any pride after this? 

“Can you, like, keep going? It stops hurting when you...you know?” 

“Sure,” the younger plainly replies and without hesitating his lips were on Yeonjun’s nipples once again. Yeonjun cursed under his breath. Kai’s hot tongue was drawing circles on his sensitive skin before he began to suck on it again. 

Yeonjun’s hands found halt on the edge of the sink. He took deep breaths to control the noises he made, only letting faint breathy moans leave his throat. His voice would jump into a higher register occasionally - quiet whines echoing from the bathroom walls. 

Huening Kai was eager as always, sucking on Yeonjun’s nipple a few times before he’d take a break for a second to swallow what landed in his mouth. His lips made wet sounds whenever they’d pull away from Yeonjun’s skin. Kai was breathing heavily too. Why did he enjoy it so much?

Yeonjun had been looking up all this time. He finally dared to look down, watch the younger manhandle him with his mouth. His messed up hair was tickling his skin. Yeonjun felt hot. Way too fucking hot. And Kai must’ve noticed Yeonjun watching him, ‘cause he looked up while he continued to suck and their eyes met.  _ Fuck _ .

Yeonjun was hard by now. He could feel it, he was sure Huening Kai noticed it too. But it didn’t bother the younger. It bothered Yeonjun instead; why the fuck was he getting so turned on? This was messed up, so messed up, Kai sucking on his nipples like a baby getting breastfed by its mother. That was not normal, was it? It was far from normal. It was weird, disgusting, gross. Anything but normal. Another moan vibrated through his throat.  _ Fuck it _ , he thought. _ Just forget about it.  _

Suddenly the warmth was gone. Kai straightened up, leaving Yeonjun wet nipple swollen and red. It felt slightly cold, but it stopped hurting. 

“There’s nothing coming out anymore,” the younger said, as if he’d just finished a task and waited for his next instructions. Yeonjun still had a hard time calming down. His heart just wouldn’t stop beating so rapidly - and Kai’s blushing face wasn’t really helping. Usually, Yeonjun would say he looked cute.  _ Adorable.  _ But not right now. Now he looked mature, serious, determined. He had to look up slightly to meet Kai’s eyes.  _ Damn, he really grew up.  _

Yeonjun really lost all of his self-respect as he slowly brought his right hand up to cup the untouched side of his chest. It was all muscles of course, maybe a tiny layer of fat under his skin. It was fine. It felt soft at least.

“Can you… this one too?”  _ Oh my god, _ he couldn’t even say it out loud. But Huening Kai just nodded, he understood. Yeonjun knew there was no way Kai was  _ that _ innocent. The younger knew that his hyung felt pleasure and satisfaction thanks to him. He knew that his dick got hard from him sucking on his nipple. 

But Yeonjun was in pain and Huening Kai wanted to help. The arousal was simply just an inconvenient side effect. He knew his hyung wouldn’t force him to take care of that too. Yeonjun would have to deal with it later. Also, the quicker he puts Yeonjun out of his misery, the quicker he’ll be able to cuddle up to Soobin in bed. 

So the younger bent down again, tongue meeting Yeonjun’s skin first, his lips followed. “Ah- H-Huening—” he moaned, louder this time.  _ Fuck _ , he didn’t mean to do that. His nipple was so god damn sensitive and every jolt of pleasure struck immediately to his dick. His boxers were painfully tight now. And getting the liquid sucked out of his chest felt unbelievably good. 

He dared to look at the younger again. How could someone be so pretty while doing something so gross? Yeonjun’s breath synchronized with the pattern of Huening Kai’s tongue flicking his nipple. It was too much to handle - so hot and wet and intimate. His cock was twitching in his pants. He was close. 

The older didn’t even realize that he started bucking his hips up, desperately looking for any sort of friction. But Kai was bending over, meaning his thrusts met nothing but thin air. Yet the urge was too strong, he couldn’t stay still. And he was close, so close. He just needed a little bit more, just a little. His hand? Maybe he should use his hand? Wouldn’t that be weird in front of Kai? Or—?

He choked on his own breath, head thrown back and deep moans following afterwards. He came in his pants, hot cum seeping through the fabric of his boxers. His thighs were shaking. It felt like every inch of his body was on fire. How the hell did he cum without touching himself?

And all of that happened just because Kai accidentally bit into his nipple. He didn’t mean to. It was an accident. But it threw Yeonjun over the edge so hard he was seeing stars. Kai pulled away. There was no milk left anyway.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” he quickly apologized. Yeonjun was still trying to calm down. He never came this hard in his life. He ran a hand through his hair. Since when was it so hot in here? 

“It’s okay, Huening-ah. You didn’t do anything wrong. Thanks for…helping me out,” he said, avoiding eye contact with the younger. Kai gave him a faint smile, the rubbed his eyes. He was so tired. It was definitely time to go to bed now. 

“I’m going to sleep now, hyung. Good night.” 

Yeonjun returned the ‘good night’ and waited for the younger to leave. Now as he stood alone in the bathroom, nipples wet and cold and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, he realized what in the world he and his dongsaeng had just done. 

That was not normal, was it? Doubts and regret clouded Yeonjun’s mind. He felt weird. He felt so disappointed in himself. What the fuck did he just do with his bandmate? 

He just felt  _ gross _ . 


End file.
